A need exists for a solvent-less liquid rubber compound of ethylene propylene diene or ethylene propylene that is liquid injection moldable.
A need exists for a solvent-less liquid rubber compound for use in fuel cells, home generators, and other applications.
A need exists for a solvent-less liquid rubber compound that can be connected, molded, or sealed to both sides of fuel cell membranes, similar to a gasket, to form a hydrogen permeable layer that is not permeable to oxidants or fuel.
A need exists for methods for making a solvent-less liquid rubber compound of ethylene propylene diene or ethylene propylene that is liquid injection moldable.
A need exists for methods for making a solvent-less liquid rubber compound that can resist ozone degradation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.